Delia German
Biography Delia German (born July 18, 1984 in , South Africa) is a , who runs a Behavior Modification Camp. Family Tree *Father: *Mother: Relationships Sheila Rose - Mark Frontman - Sgt. Melissa Patrick - Commander Needlenose - Marjorie Victory - Mrs. Emily Hilton - Jane Thomas - Description Former Attendees *Orla Birou (Kicked out for stabbing two officers with a knife and for biting one of them, for duct taping a boy's mouth shut, for setting fire to the bed, for shouting bad words and for agressive behavior) *Teddy Langbroek, Bryce Langbroek and Sherman Langbroek (Kicked out for setting the whole campground on fire and for sending most of the staff to hospital for smoke inhalation) *Kyle Wailems and Lola Wailems (Kyle was kicked out for blowing up the entire BMC area and for sending 8 officers to the nuthouse. And Lola was kicked out for misconduct) *Joshua Juritin (kicked out for making the other kids watch "2 Girls, 1 Cup" video, his insensitive and crude humor) *Lester Simpson (kicked out) *Oliver Lake (Kicked out for throwing balloons filled with nasty stuff at the staff, for setting the ferrets loose and for starting a food fight in the lunch hall) *Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings (kicked out) *Imogen Panizza (kicked out) *Amelia Sutton (kicked out) *Alexandra Jenkins (Kicked out for setting the entire facility on fire) *Rowan Remano, Joshua Remano, Sam Remano, Meghann Remano, Bryce Remano, Jose Remano and Orla Remano (Rowan was kicked out for throwing Crystal Meth at her, Sam for drawing a picture of her being crushed to death by vehicles and thunder, Joshua for pushing her to a garbage can, Megan for flipping her off and for punching her, Jose for defecating, Bryce for lacerating an officer and for duct taping his mouth shut with super glue and Orla for shouting bad words and urinating in her pants while having to run five laps) *Linus Trikiate, Buster Trikiate, Lyle Trikiate, Nestor Trikiate and EJ Trikiate (kicked out for aggressive and violent behavior) *Lois Kiejliches (kicked out of going AWOL) *Michaela Britiana (Kicked out for beheading 2 officers) *T.J Syndrim and Chloe Syndrim (kicked out) *Brendan Ryder-Butter, Thomas Ryder-Butter and Dalton Ryder-Butter (kicked out) *Rolf Kiranoko (kicked out) *Holly-Cynthia Zagart (kicked out) *Orla Patterson (Kicked out for starting a food fight in the cafeteria and for setting the bed on fire) *Chantelle McGregor (Kicked out for setting the kitchen on fire) *Takashi Taeko (kicked out) *Morisa Othorimer, Olesia Othorimer and Jay Othorimer (Kicked out for setting the whole campground on fire, for beating up an officer, for ordering 626 pizzas on her credit card to feed the other attendees who were fed nothing but mush, garbage and gruel, for setting fire to their beds, for stabbing another officer with a machete and for eating a few pizzas which they ordered) *Ji hung Kirochu and Ji chang Kirochu (kicked out) *Ingrid Curry (kicked out) *Tyson Fliany and Blake Fliany (kicked out) *Makoto Koyo and Koji Koyo (kicked out) *Sabrina-Brunetta Spears (kicked out) *Samantha Kyra (Kicked out for camping outside 5 miles far away from the camp and for lacerating an officer with a kitchen knife, and being scary-looking) *Adelle Remano (thrown out) *Ichabod Insider (kicked out) *Monica Cooke (booted out) *Garret Green and Marie Green (Kicked out for setting the campground on fire) *Claire Carson (booted out) *Fernanda Wailems, Chandler Wailems, Garret Garcia, Taylor Garcia, Sienna Garcia and Reginald Garcia (thrown out) *Czar Clusturific, Dima Clusturific, Gavrilla Clusturific, Anja Clusturific, Irina Clusturific, Igor Clusturific, Konstantin Clusturific, Melora Clusturific, Platon Clusturific and Savva Clusturific (booted out) *Melissa Beauregard and Diana Beauregard (booted out) *Matt Teavee and Kyle Teavee (kicked out) *Chip Funnie and Skylar Funnie (thrown out) *Satomi Brewer, Sachiko Brewer, Satsuki Brewer and Shinsaku Brewer (tossed out) *Josephine Williams, John Williams and Jett Williams (thrown out) *Dick Walters (thrown out) *Frank Spotlow-Garbiel (Kicked out for setting the facility on fire) *Eugene Sevick, David Sevick, Lexi Sevick, Russell Sevick, Rachel Sevick, Hayleigh Sevick and Lauren Sevick (tossed out) *Juan Hudson, Jose Hudson and Antonio Hudson (thrown out for trying to teach the kids to play Grand Theft Auto 5, AWOLing on kitchen duty, *Marisa Iconic-Todaro, Imogen Iconic-Todaro, Myles Iconic-Todaro and Corey Iconic-Todaro (booted out) *Jasmine from Jennifer Spankliver's class (tossed out) *Song Thorton and Wei Thorton (thrown out) *Guy Thomas, Keith Thomas, Diesel Thomas and Conrad Thomas (booted out) *Kwang-Sun Thon (kicked out) *Lorenzo Fink (kicked out) *Ice Shiners and Cloud Shiners (kicked out) *The South African vigintuplets from the Cap Family (kicked out) *Jamie Sand and Josephine Sand (kicked out) *Hailey Cloud (kicked out for blowing up the kitchen, lacerating the commanding officer and going AWOL) *Leah Tapp (booted out) *The mean children from the Kodansa Family (tossed out) *Satsuki Shiko (thrown out) *Gadadhara Pocoma (tossed out) *Nora Heart (thrown out for blowing up the whole entire facility, burning the campground *The 2nd set of quadecaplets from the Burns Family *Monique Kiranoko (booted out for calling the commanding officer a big fat stupid ugly man) *The undecaplets from the Munku Family (Kicked out) *Logan Newbury and Colllin Newbury (Thrown out) Current Attendees Personal Life Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Facility Owners Category:People Category:People born in 1984 Category:People born in July Category:People from South Africa